


Grace Is As Grace Does

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100 table; 019 Grace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace Is As Grace Does

Day to day, there really was a lack of grace to Lois. She spilt coffee and knocked things over and her turn of phrase often ran into the vulgar. She had an awful affinity for leaving a mess wherever she sat, photocopies, empty mugs and boxes from Chinese food.

Tess made sure that she projected grace at all times, she walked smoothly in almost dangerously high heels and her wit was quick. She’d always be dressed to impressed and her hair was very rarely even a strand out of place. She even worked out to an almost extreme extent so that she could fight gracefully.

However, when Tess watched Lois orgasm, she saw such grace in her arched back, her silent exclamations and the way her muscles tightened then released.

And when Lois watched Tess come, it was anything but graceful. She’d grab at sheets, she’d moan at the top of her lungs and she’d writhe if she wasn’t held in place.

It was almost as if one personality would get in the other and make them everything they loved in each other.


End file.
